Never Done
by Lunacy1111
Summary: Peter has sold his shares of Underworld to Nick. Carla didn't want to let him go, but felt like he has betrayed her again. Even though she has admitted to Johnny she still loves Peter. Who of course fills Peter in. Peter asks Carla for the truth, and she says we're done. But are they?


Carla was sat in the Rover's when she saw Peter approaching. Sensed him before she even saw him, more like. She could always sense when he was near. Every nerve ending was stimulated, and she could nearly feel the blood rushing through her body. Her heart pounded out of her chest, and the butterflies. The butterflies were doing a right dance in her belly. It took every ounce of restraint not to reach out and down the glass of red in one gulp. She forced herself to raise her eyes to his as he got closer. Failed miserably at forcing herself not to notice how bloody handsome he looked, with his dark intense eyes on her, the cocky way he moved, with the collar of his coat turned up. She felt compelled to smack down that collar. No, she was really desperate to do other things with that collar. She held her body rigid, and plastered her best "I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on earth" glare on her face. Which of course Peter didn't believe in the least.

"Is it true, what Johnny said" Peter got right to the point. He couldn't stop his eyes wandering up and down the woman sat across from him. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, off the charts. He couldn't help remembering when she was his. Before he had ruined it all. If there was any chance Johnny was right, if there was any chance at all, he was going to grab it with both hands. The harsh look on her face did nothing to deter him. In fact it excited him. He knew it were just a mask, and he knew how Carla was struggling to keep it there. Peter longed to drag every barrier down, watch them fall, and gaze right into the woman he still loved so desperately. And that blasted table in the way was no help at all.

"What did Johnny say" Carla tried to keep the shake out of her voice, the vulnerability. But she knew exactly what the traitor had said to the man whose eyes were still all over her, making her feel naked. She had to blow out a breath at that thought, praying Peter didn't notice. Of course he noticed. He knew every single thing about her. And now he knew that she still had feelings for him. That she was weak for him. She turned her glare on an uncomfortable Johnny. Peter watched, and was grateful to not be at the receiving end of that piercing arrow for once. And in the same instant, he craved it. That red hot scalding gaze aimed soley at him. Just like all those moments between their latest tempestuous row, moments before they were tumbling into bed to let off their passionate steam.

"He implied you had feelings for me" Peter shared. As if the words were not making every feeling Carla had for that man come crashing down on her. As if she was not completely at war with herself at crashing into his arms and spilling out her heart, and guarding her defenses. "Well, is it true" Peter asked, the million dollar question. The precipice on which they were so dangerously dangling. Why did he have to tempt her with his rough voice that way. Why did he have to lure her so seductively into pushing the rest of the world away for him all over again. Peter watched Carla, as she struggled to hold it together, her composure breaking apart, as she pressed her lips together.

"No" she managed, protection winning out over bravery. Nearly breaking, at the way her name came off his lips. Not missing how he leaned forward just that bit. She knew everything about that man by heart as well. "Peter, we're done" being sure to emphasize the "t" in his name. She put every bit of strength and courage she had left into the words. Lying words. If there was one thing either of them knew for certain, it was that they would never ever be done with each other. Neither one moved an inch. The force of the words stirring up all the passion and desire until it was threatening to boil over. They stared and breathed. Together. Carla's intense gaze told him he was NOT to come over that table. The only barrier to them colliding with each other in front of the entire pub. Carla moved from around the table, never breaking the profound eye contact with Peter. Willing him to see that he better not dare grab her and pull her against him in front of everyone as she moved past him. Even though it had been way too damn long since their bodies had been meshed against each other. And she could very nearly feel it now, the electricity between them undeniable. Carla nearly stumbled as she made her way through the bar to the back, as her entire body was trembling now. She took a moment to turn her head to make sure he was going to follow her. He was already on his feet, and the dangerously provocative glint in his eye was nearly enough to make her go weak in the knees, and enough to make her keep moving forward. Completely ignoring Johnny's obvious discomfort, as Peter made his way through the bar, only paces behind her.

They were only barely into the backroom, when Carla fell back against the wall, her hands reaching out to clench Peter's shirt, pulling him with her. Both of them desperately pushing out all the awful memories this room held for them. Focused only on the inevitable fiery explosion about to set off once their bodies fell together. His hands landed on either side of her head on the wall, as their lips crashed together, his body crushing against hers. The kiss was fierce and devouring and all too short, as Peter quickly backed off to make sure Carla was okay with this. It was not the first time in their heated history that they had wound up locked in an embrace against a wall, and Carla had never been alarmed after that first time. But Peter always took the time to ensure she felt safe and secure in his arms. He realized Carla was fine as she was struggling to get his coat off. Peter shrugged it off himself, as Carla went back to grabbing at his shirt, closing the offending gap and sliding her hands under it to glide over heated skin. Peter slanted his mouth over hers again, wrapping his hands around her waist and sliding them up her back, underneath her blazer so his fingertips were tracing erotically through the soft silk against her back. Her warm skin so nearly his to possess. Carla kissed him back desperately, hungering for him, as he was for her. To devour. And to be consumed. Peter was peeling her blazer away now, dragging his lips from hers to fall on her bare skin. Carla let her hands fall away from him, to let her clothing fall unnoticed to the floor. Her moan of disapproval, as his tongue slipped away from hers, deepened at the heated contact on her sensitive skin. She moaned again, amid a soft gasp, frantically grabbing his hips, as she swayed against him. It was much too late to pretend he wasn't making her utterly weak for him.

Peter turned her away from the wall now, his hands steadying at her hips, waiting for her to fall against him before running his hands up her back, all the way into her waves of hair. Their lips came together in the same moment. No questions were needed. No more assurances. They still had a crazy messy history. What happened next would make it even messier. But if there was anything Peter Barlow or Carla Connor knew, it was messy. Their kisses were deep and needy and endless. Carla wrapped her arms around his neck, as her tongue found his. Peter's arms were tight around her waist, as the kiss deepened, lifting her off her feet momentarly, he moved toward the sofa. Carla clung to him, as he lowered her down, pulling him with her. Clothes loosened as skin met skin, limbs tangled, as Carla arched up against him. Peter dropped his mouth to Carla's neck, letting his lips and tongue move up and down, teasing behind her ear. Thrilling at the way she moaned his name. Which is probably what had caught her attention.

"Oh do carry on" Jenny cackled, leaning comfortably against the wall where they had been moments before.

Peter looked down at Carla like "Oh please tell me I don't really have to get up" But after a long moment, he did. Picking up his coat from the floor, and gentleman-like, handing Carla her blazer. As he walked to the door, he looked back at Carla. They shared a lingering gaze, with Jenny cocking her head with interest. It said this wasn't done. It would never be done. It was just interrupted. And they were both anticipating the next time they just couldn't stop themselves. And there would be a locked door.


End file.
